La Despedida ¿Real o no?
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Cinco años después de la caída del Presidente Snow, Katniss pugna por seguir adelante. Su vida con Peeta es mejor de lo que ella esperaría, pero el dolor continúa llenando su corazón; por ello un grupo de personas muy especiales la visitan para aconsejarla, llenarla de paz y guiarla hacia un futuro brillante en la antigua Panem... ¿Real o no? Mi primera incursión en el Panem-verso.


**La despedida. ¿Real o no? (1)**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Suzanne Collins, 2008-2010

Copyright de la version en español © RBA, 2008-2011

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre _**The Hunter Games**_, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Lionsgate Entretainment y ColorForce, 2012-2015.

* * *

Ya han pasado casi cinco años desde que todo terminó. Hoy hemos avanzado mucho en el libro, tanto que Peeta ha mejorado con cada trazo su forma de pintar, de retratar a quienes estuvieron a nuestro alrededor. Me sorprende viéndolo cómo dibuja a Prim junto a _Buttercup _en el refugio del distrito 13, como a partir de una hoja en blanco surgen trazos que terminan recreando exactamente la escena que le describí, de cómo lo abrazaba después de entrar al refugio, segundos antes que el bombardeo del Capitolio nos alcanzara. Bombardeo que él mismo nos había anticipado.

—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta, pero no puedo responderle, sólo una lágrima cae por mi mejilla—. Entiendo… Aún te duele su partida.

Asiento, aún en silencio. Por supuesto que me duele su partida. La de Prim, la de Rue, la de muchos que murieron en el 12 y en los demás distritos para alcanzar lo que alcanzamos, una República más sana, más equitativa, que reconociera al Capitolio y a los Distritos al mismo nivel y con los mismos derechos. Suspiro y me levanto, y hago que Peeta trace un último efecto en la hermosa imagen creada antes de levantarse.

—¿Quieres que paremos por hoy? —me pregunta, mientras seca con su pulgar la lágrima. Mira el reloj de pared que tenemos en la casa de la Villa de los Vencedores y dice, sorprendido—: ¡Mira la hora que es! Es casi medianoche.

—Sí —afirmo al ver el reloj—, deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana vendrán a entrevistarnos por los cinco años de la derrota de Snow, y deberíamos estar descansados.

—Me parece bien —sonríe, con esa sonrisa inocente con la que me convenció de que lo que estamos viviendo actualmente es real, esta paz y concordia, ganada a sangre y fuego.

—Voy a llamar a mi madre —le comento, pero se adelanta el sonido del teléfono. Es ella, precisamente. Mientras hablamos, Peeta sella el retrato de Prim con agua salada. Mamá me cuenta que fue asignada a establecer un nuevo hospital en el distrito 11, lo que me emociona. No se lo comento, pero es posible que se encuentre con alguna de las hermanas de Rue, si sobrevivieron a los disturbios y los ataques del Capitolio.

Después de colgar la llamada, una nueva llamada entra. Es Effie, ya más recuperada, con su aguda voz recordándome que mañana será un día "muy, muy, muy importante", a lo que le respondo que sí, así va a ser. Desde que acepté que mi corazón y cuerpo pertenecían a Peeta, los días se han hecho "muy, muy, muy importantes" y, aunque muchas noches he tenido pesadillas en las cuales se mezclan tributos, _mutos,_ bombardeos y el antinatural olor de las rosas de Snow, estas cada vez son más espaciadas. Creo que la última pesadilla hasta ahora fue la noche en que recordaron el inicio de la rebelión, casi cinco meses.

Peeta me ofrece una taza de té con unas galletas caseras que horneó temprano, mientras yo cazaba cerca del lago. Le sonrío y pregunto:

—¿Preparado para mañana?

—Sí —tarda en responder, pero su tono es tranquilo—, sólo me pregunto si tú estás preparada.

—Tengo que estarlo. A pesar del tiempo, sigo siendo _El Sinsajo, _el símbolo de esta nueva República.

Peeta asiente, mientras juega con una galleta, haciéndola rodar entre los dedos.

—Katniss —oigo su voz que me llama—, recuerda lo que te ha dicho el doctor Aurelius, que necesitas liberarte del dolor y la pérdida.

—Lo sé, Peeta —le respondo casi automáticamente. Suspiro y sigo hablando—. Todos perdimos en esa guerra, en los Días Oscuros, en la rebelión. Intento superarlo, y sabes que pongo lo mejor de mí, pero es tan difícil.

—No lo dudo —me dice mientras tomo un poco de té. Está fuerte, a pesar de la miel—. Quizás a mí se me ha hecho igual de difícil por lo que viví en el Capitolio. Pero debemos hacerlo —y señaló el libro y los dibujos—, por ellos, por ti, por mí.

Asiento en silencio, dándole la razón. Terminamos con el té y las galletas y subimos a nuestra habitación. Nos comenzamos a besar y a desvestir para ducharnos, pero terminamos haciendo el amor en la bañera. Nos bañamos, pero al regresar a nuestra cama, volvemos a amarnos con pasión y, en mi caso algo de desesperación. Cada vez que ocurre, duermo sin pesadillas. Y aunque lo disfruto como imagino que cualquier mujer lo haría, me hace sentir culpable; no lo siento como una expresión genuina de amor, sino como un escape del dolor de las pesadillas.

* * *

En el momento que el sueño me atrapa con sus garras seductoras, me veo en la pradera, cerca del lago que compartía con mi padre, sentada bajo el gran sauce que domina ese sector. Parece una de esas mañanas de primavera que llenan al 12 de sonidos de pájaros y en donde la caza siempre es productiva. Volteo cuando oigo unas pisadas, pero no levanto el arco, sino que sonrío.

—Katniss —escucho la voz de mi padre, y veo su figura acercarse, con su chaqueta de cuero, su arco terciado, su sonrisa en los labios. Me levanto, nos abrazamos y me dice—: Katniss, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has crecido muchísimo, y no sólo en estatura.

—No lo dudo —le digo, aunque no logro evitar que mis lágrimas salgan—, desde que te fuiste tuve que crecer, me hubiera gustado o no.

—Y más con la experiencia de los Juegos.

—Y más con la experiencia de los Juegos —repito y veo como sonríe nuevamente—, con la rebelión, con lo de ser _Sinsajo…_

—No dejes que ese pasado marque tu futuro, Katniss —me dice mientras seca mis lágrimas—. Aprende de él, pero no dejes que te marque.

—Así me lo dicen todos, pero no sé cómo hacer, papá. No sé como hacer.

Ambos suspiramos, y me invita a acercarnos al lago. Encontramos un tronco caído y nos sentamos. Vuelve a suspirar y me dice:

—Sé que has sufrido demasiado, Katniss, pero no puedes dejar que este sufrimiento te siga torturando. Necesitas comenzar a soltar lo que te amarra al dolor.

Lo miro asombrada, y le digo:

—Pero si hago eso los voy a perder. Te voy a perder.

—No me vas a perder a menos que te olvides de mí. Suelta lo que te duele, no lo que amas.

—Suelto lo que me duele —repito. Papá asiente en silencio, pero después me pregunta:

—¿Qué te duele de mí?

—Que te hayas ido sin despedirte.

—Considera esta oportunidad como una despedida. Aunque lo sabes muy bien, nunca me voy a alejar de ti mientras me recuerdes, y sobre todo, recuerdes los buenos momentos que vivimos, especialmente aquí.

Papá se levanta, me ayuda a levantarme y me abraza. Siento que las piernas intentan flaquear, porque sé que después de este abrazo no tendré ninguno más.

—Sé fuerte, hija —me dice sonriendo—, y ama sin límites.

—¡Papá! —le grito cuando comienza a caminar—, ¿Cómo está Prim?

—Pronto lo sabrás por ti misma —me dice mientras agita su mano. Un ruido en el sauce, relativamente cercano, me hace voltear. Cuando regreso la mirada, ya no lo veo.

De pronto, vuelvo a escuchar la melodía de cuatro tonos de Rue. Primero un silbido trémulo, después un coro de sinsajos lo repiten. Camino de regreso al sauce y al entrar en su sombra, subo la mirada y la veo, sentada en una de las ramas, vestida con su ropa de la arena, pero sin heridas visibles. Rue baja, corre hacia mí y me abraza. Mis piernas vuelven a flaquear, y siento como el llanto vuelve a correr por mis mejillas.

—¡Lo lograste! —me dice Rue al soltarme y verme—. ¡Ganaste por las dos!

—No sólo por las dos —le digo sonriendo, aunque aún estoy llorando—, por todos.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias por cuidar de mi familia y de la de Thresh.

Me sorprende saber que están bien, eso lo debió notar Rue, porque con su sonrisa pícara, responde a mi pregunta silenciosa:

—Cuando comenzaron los disturbios en el 11, a mi familia y la de Thresh las escondieron y lograron extraer al 13 hasta el fin de la rebelión.

—¿Y por qué nunca los pude ver?

—No sé —sonríe mostrando sus dientes, ligeramente disparejos—, imagino que para que te mantuvieras concentrada en tu misión como _Sinsajo._

—Puede ser —admito, algo derrotada. Le acaricio la cabellera, y le pregunto:

—¿Regresaron al 11?

—¡Oh, sí! Luego que todo se calmó y comenzaron a llegar recursos desde el Capitolio, los refugiados volvieron a sus respectivos distritos. Al menos los que querían. Mi mamá y mis hermanas, y la familia de Thresh fueron de los primeros en regresar a ayudar a la reconstrucción y recuperación de los cultivos —suspiro aliviada, lo que Rue nota casi al instante—. Lograste muchísimo, Katniss. Ahora todos los distritos valen lo mismo para el Capitolio, y el Capitolio reconoce a todos los distritos por igual.

—¿Pero a que costo, Rue? —le pregunto, casi al borde de las lágrimas—, ¿a qué costo? Se perdieron demasiadas vidas, comenzando por la tuya.

Rue suspira, me observa, sonríe y después me dice:

—Sí, se perdieron muchas vidas. Pero a veces los cambios exigen sacrificios —me sorprende ese comentario, especialmente por venir de Rue, una niña de no más de trece años cuando murió. Debió notarlo, porque me dice—. Yo sabía que no lograría avanzar en la arena, pero vi en ti a una verdadera luchadora; no como los "profesionales" de Cato, Glimmer o Marvel, sino alguien en quien podría confiar. Nunca quise morir tan joven, pero al ser seleccionada como tributo me propuse sobrevivir tanto como pudiera. Y sé que mi muerte y tu homenaje a mi cuerpo encendieron la chispa en mi distrito y en muchos otros.

—En casi todos —le aclaro. Sonríe, con esa sonrisa pura e inocente, y sigue hablando:

—Así supe. Sólo quería darte las gracias, Katniss, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por mi familia y por todo Panem.

—Ahora se llama la República Panamericana —le comento—. ¿Recuerdas Geohistoria de la Humanidad? —asiente, interesada—, bien, ahora esta república cubre todo lo que se conocía como Norteamérica, desde el antiguo Yucatán mexicano hasta el polo Norte.

Rue abre sus ojos, sorprendida.

—Pensaba que esos eran territorios salvajes, inhabitados.

—Eso pasó cuando se dio la Gran Guerra y los Años Oscuros. Durante los años de los Juegos del Hambre se fueron habitando por grupos de refugiados provenientes del sur junto con algunos que lograron salir de Panem sin que el Capitolio se enterara, especialmente por los distritos más hacia el sur, como los 4 y 5. La República creció hasta ocupar 24 distritos, y todos están al mismo nivel que el Capitolio, sin privilegios especiales.

—¡Qué bien! —exclama Rue, alegre. De pronto suspira y me acaricia el rostro mientras dice—: Me tengo que ir. Pero me alegra que estés bien. Puedes estar mejor, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, me lo han dicho— le respondo con una media sonrisa, pero bajo la mirada. Siento la manita de Rue levantar mi quijada para que la vea al rostro.

—No te sientas culpable por lo que me pasó en la arena, ni por lo que pasó después, simplemente fue la chispa que se necesitaba para que explotaran las llamas. Y de eso sabes mucho, "chica en llamas" —no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa mención, y más al sentir el abrazo de Rue. Ella lo nota, porque me dice—: Creo que alguien te espera en la orilla del lago. Y gracias por todo.

Me giro a ver hacia el lago, pero el reflejo del sol en el agua me impide detallar quien está ahí; al regresar mi atención a donde estaba Rue, noto que ya no está. Suspiro y me acerco al lago, donde veo a alguien, un hombre, con un tridente en la mano, metido hasta las rodillas en el agua.

—¿Cómo diablos hacen para comer de estos peces?

Sonrío al oír la voz de Finnick, y suelto la carcajada al oírlo bufar e insultar al resbalarse y caer sentado en el lago.

—Los pescamos, no los arponeamos. Sin embargo, para nosotros es mejor la caza.

—No me extraña —dice mientras se voltea, me ve y sonríe con esa "sonrisa patentada" que conocí en el desfile de tributos del Vasallaje. Se levanta, se me acerca y nos abrazamos. Por suerte no está vestido como en aquella oportunidad, sino que lleva una camiseta deportiva, unos pantalones de corte militar y sus botas están en la orilla.

—No tenías que haberte sacrificado por mí —le digo, tratando de no estallar en llanto, pues una de las pesadillas más recurrentes es esa, ver a Finnick cómo es arrastrado por los lagartos-mutos mientras yo lanzo el holo en su secuencia de autodestrucción.

—¿La vencedora sigue con ese tema? —pregunta, mientras sonríe— ¿El _Sinsajo _no se ha aprendido una canción nueva?

Ese comentario me hace reír, aliviando mi tensión de hace unos instantes. Sin embargo suspiro y le digo:

—Tu hijo es muy parecido a ti. Annie siempre me manda fotos de él.

—Claro —comenta pícaramente mientras levanta una ceja—, es mi hijo, ¿qué puedes esperar?

—Y Annie siempre te menciona —su sonrisa se quiebra ligeramente, pero intenta recomponerla—. Haberse mudado al 4, a la costa, le ha venido de lo mejor. Ha encontrado la paz, a pesar de recordarte siempre.

—Me imagino. ¿Y tú? –me pregunta casi a boca de jarro—. ¿Has hallado la paz acá en tu distrito?

—¿Quieres la respuesta política o la sincera?

—De preferencia la sincera.

—A ratos —suspiro y lo hago que se acerque al tronco que temprano ocupé con mi papá. Cuando nos sentamos, sigo—. Poco a poco, es un proceso muy lento y doloroso.

—Es lento porque quieres —me soltó con su franqueza irritante—, porque sabes que mientras te aferres a los recuerdos dolorosos nunca vas a poder avanzar.

Sé que tiene razón, pero se va a quedar esperando que se la dé. Por lo pronto lo veo calzándose las botas, mientras suspira sonoramente.

—Al menos has hecho tu vida con quien realmente correspondía —nos vemos a los ojos. Al notarlo, Finnick sonríe y dice—. Gale es buen tipo, no lo niego, pero Peeta conoce realmente lo que pasaste, y es quien te puede ayudar a superarlo.

—Emmm —pero no puedo refutarlo, tiene toda la razón. Finnick levanta las manos en un gesto de _"intenta decir lo contrario", _y después dice:

—¿Ves? Tengo la razón.

—¿Qué me quieres decir, Finnick?

—Que te apoyes en él, Katniss, que sigas contando con él. Ese ejercicio mental del libro está bien, pero necesitas algo más duradero…

—¿Más duradero que un libro?

—Y también más íntimo. ¿O cómo crees que Annie ha mejorado, a pesar de yo no estar con ella? —me sorprende la revelación, pero tampoco quiero admitirlo. Finnick lo nota, porque enseguida me dice—: Exactamente. Un hijo.

—No sé, Finnick. Sufrí demasiado, y no quiero…

—¿No quieres qué? ¿Dejar de sufrir con los recuerdos? ¿Dejar de rumiar tu dolor por las calles del distrito 12 y en las pantallas de todo Panem?

—No es eso —se lo digo sin mucho convencimiento. Finnick me ve suspicaz y le respondo, casi en un grito—. ¡Me juré que no traería un hijo para que sufriera lo que yo sufrí! ¡Todas las torturas, la muerte detrás de cada árbol, de cada puerta!

—¿Acaso crees que va a sufrir en estos tiempos? —esa pregunta me obliga a callar y a verlo. Sonríe, levanta la ceja y dice—: Piénsalo, habla con Annie, o con el propio Peeta.

Me desarma por completo, y lo peor es que parece disfrutarlo.

—Tendré que pensarlo —termino respondiendo.

—Al menos es un avance. Mira —señala la casucha en la cual Gale y yo preparábamos la fuga, y donde después me encontré con las chicas del Distrito 8 que me mencionaron por primera vez la existencia del 13—. ¿Tú encendiste un fuego en esa casa?

—No, que yo recuerde.

—Entonces es alguien que te espera. Anda, Katniss, termina de soltar ese dolor y aprende a ser feliz.

Nos levantamos, me quedo mirando el humo que sale de la chimenea; pero cuando volteo ya Finnick no se encuentra a mi lado. Camino hacia la casucha, recordando a las chicas del 8, pero en lo que llego a la puerta y veo, identifico esa espalda tan rápido que caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar.

—No llores, Katniss —oigo la tierna voz de Prim, mientras siento como sus brazos me abrazan, haciendo que me apoye en su hombro—. Ven, preparé té y traje galletas.

Levanto la mirada, y entre el llanto que nubla mi vista, noto la sonrisa de Prim. Me toma la mano y me obliga a levantarme; apenas lo hago, la abrazo tan fuerte que se queja.

—¡Ay, perdón! —le digo, sonriendo a pesar de la emoción. Cuando se voltea, vuelvo a notar la blusa fuera de la pretina de la falda. Sonrío y le digo—. Mi patito, siempre mostrando la cola.

Prim se ríe, lo que me emociona porque era raro escucharla así. Nos sentamos al lado de la chimenea, donde una mesita baja sostiene dos tazas llenas de té y una bandeja de galletas que me recuerdan a las que me mostraron las chicas del 8, con el sinsajo glaseado encima. Tomo una, sonrío y le pregunto:

—¿De dónde las sacaste, Prim?

—¿Las probaste? —contraataca sin responderme—, ¡Son deliciosas!

Muerdo una. Realmente son exquisitas, idénticas en su sabor a las que Peeta horneó temprano. Eso me hace recordar algo, que Prim nota al momento:

—¿Cómo te la llevas con Peeta?

—No me puedo quejar —Prim me ve, pero sonríe—, es un ser maravilloso, comprensivo, que me complementa. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —me deja pensar, mientras muerdo la galleta.

—No sé, Prim. Lo amo, es real, pero tengo muchos temores. Prim, estoy demasiado marcada por todo lo que nos pasó…

—No lo dudo, Katniss —las dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, nos vemos, sonreímos, y Prim sigue—, pero es momento de seguir adelante. Necesitas seguir adelante. No dejes que el pasado defina tu destino, lo tienes que definir tú misma.

—¿Y cómo crees tú que pueda hacer eso?

—Dejando lo que te hace sufrir. Suelta el dolor, la rabia, ese lastre.

Me quedo callada viendo las llamas y las brasas en la chimenea. Papá, Rue, Finnick y ahora Prim me dicen lo mismo; que suelte, que deje ir, que defina mi propio futuro.

—Definir mi propio futuro —digo casi en un susurro. Prim, que está tomando un poco de té, me ve por encima de su taza y afirma. Suspiro y le digo—. Haré todo lo posible, por ti, por papá, por todos.

—Por nosotros no —menciona Prim, casi sin inmutarse—, ya nosotros no estamos. Hazlo por ti, por Peeta, por ustedes.

—Tú tendrías que haberte quedado en el distrito 13 con mamá, o en el campamento —le digo, sin ningún ánimo de reclamo, pero me responde con voz calmada:

—Así tenía que pasar. Sabes que aprendí de mamá a sanar, y me preparé en el distrito 13 para lo que estaba pasando. Para lo que no me preparé fue para esa sorpresa en los terrenos de la casa presidencial.

—A eso es que me refiero.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada —me dice mientras me toma la mano izquierda—, es pasado, y ambas sabíamos a qué nos arriesgábamos. Lo importante es lo que tú vas a hacer de hoy en adelante.

Suspiro, seco las lágrimas que pugnan salir con mi mano derecha, y logro ver a Prim sonreír cándidamente. Nunca la había visto tan alegre, calmada… En paz.

—Me va a costar —termino aceptando—, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tomar el control de mi futuro y de mi felicidad.

—Así me gusta que hables —sonríe mientras aprieta ligeramente mi mano—, como la guerrera que eres.

—Que me obligaron a ser —corrijo, con una sonrisa que siento comprometida—, pero tienes razón. Todos tienen razón.

—Así es —dice Prim mientras se pone de pie y hace que me levante. Nos abrazamos y al separarnos, dice—. Recuerda que lo prometiste, Katniss. Y cuiden de las prímulas que sembraron en la casa.

—Por supuesto.

La vuelvo a abrazar, con la premura de no querer terminar nunca el contacto con mi hermana. Suspiro al decidir que tengo que dejarla, lo que la hace sonreír nuevamente. Prim camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña, y justo al llegar al marco de ésta, se voltea y dice:

—Dile a Peeta que me encantó el retrato que hizo hoy, donde abrazo a _Buttercup._

Inmediatamente levanto mis manos y cubro mi boca con ellos, y mientras la veo alejarse envuelta en un brillo de luz, digo en susurros:

—Tiene razón… Todos tienen razón…

* * *

Me siento acunada, desnuda, pero tranquila. Cuando abro los ojos, noto que los primeros indicios del nuevo día se cuelan por la ventana, y siento la respiración pausada de Peeta, quien me tiene abrazada a su pecho, el cual uso como almohada.

—¿Quiénes tienen razón? —oigo la voz de Peeta preguntar, luego de que me besa la coronilla y acaricia mi espalda.

—Papá. Rue. Finnick. Prim. El doctor Aurelius. Mamá. Sae la Grasienta. Haymitch. Tú mismo.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunta Peeta, más avispado.

—En que no me debo quedar anclada en el pasado, sino que debo avanzar, aprender de lo que vivimos para definir nuestro propio futuro. Bueno —aclaro al ver como Peeta me mira interesado—, para definir mi propio futuro contigo.

Peeta sonríe, hace que me acueste sobre su cuerpo y mirándonos a los ojos, dice:

—Nombraste a tu papá, a Rue, a Finnick y a Prim. Soñaste que te despedías de ellos. ¿Real o no?

Lo beso, sonrío y, acomodándome seductoramente sobre su cuerpo, respondo:

—Mmmmm, Real. Tan real como decir "te estoy sintiendo ahorita".

* * *

(1) **Nota del autor: **Después de mucho devanarme los sesos y leer (y ver, y releer) la saga de Katniss, me atrevo a incursionar en este mundo post-Capitolio, tratando, más que imitar el estilo de la creadora de la saga, _madame _Collins, de plasmar las ideas recurrentes que han acompañado muchos de mis relatos en el universo en el cual me manejo; para ello mantengo el estilo narrativo que caracteriza el mundo de _Los Juegos del Hambre._ Creo que como situación posible es válida; Katniss necesita curar sus heridas emocionales y nada mejor que un sueño para reunirse con quienes más la marcaron (sin contar a Cinna, claro está): su padre, su aliada en la primera visita a la arena de los Juegos, su aliado en la rebelión y su hermana; para cerrar ese momento en la vida de Katniss y darle alas para poder emprender un nuevo rumbo emocional..._ Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo!_


End file.
